Barmaid
by Ravenous Lust
Summary: Allen jerks off every night watching his Master Cross having sex with women. Cross becomes aware of this after some time, but what he doesn't know is Allen secretly desires is to be in the place of those women.
1. Chapter 1

Moans echoed in the bedroom next to Allen's. The noises were enough to make the boy blush red from head to toe, bury his face in his pillow and his hand between his legs. At this point it was quite nearly routine for both Cross and Allen to do this at night, every night.

It was in fact routine for Cross to get piss drunk, and fucked out of his mind every night, despite the fact that fifteen year old boy was right in the other room, hearing every moan, whimper, and every God damned _thrust_ from whatever busty, leggy barmaid or tourist Cross had picked up. It was not so routine that Allen divulged in the sounds those busty, leggy broads made, and definitely did not routinely listen to the sounds that his handsome, muscular Master made.

But when his hand moved between his legs, he didn't have to cover his ears with the flat goose down pillows, or hide under the thinning quilts on the bed, and no matter how hard he pressed that flat pillow to his head or how far under the covers he went, the moans made their way into his ears.

However, on one particular night Cross and the broad were _very_ vocal. Moans did not even cover what he was hearing tonight. Allen thought his head would explode from all the stimuli. On top of being vocal, this woman seem to have no end, and the only reason Cross ever stopped was when a woman was properly satisfied, as many times as she wanted. Allen would later swear on his life when Cross was hung over that the neighboring occupants noise complaints were not of the boy himself, but rather their lovely guest. Cross would then wave it off, pulling his boots on to go out into town for some eggs, the hottest spice he could find, and grits. Lots and lots of grits. Allen would hide, but Cross would find him.

Allen grew to dread the nights when Cross brought a woman home that was vocal, or when Cross himself was rather vocal during sex. Not only because of the grits, but also because those would be the nights that ignoring his moans would prove to be very difficult.

After three weeks straight of vocal sex, Allen became aware of three things: One, his knees hurt like he'd gotten a whipping; two, ignoring constant moaning does not actually work; and three, 'acidentally' watching Cross and a woman having sex was quite better than sitting in a flustered heap in the other room, pretending that it was not some woman that Cross was having sex with. Oh, and he realized one more thing. He really wanted to get laid, preferrably with Cross.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days into the month of October, the winter began to get harsher, and the nights grew colder. Instead of requesting more blankets for his young charge, Cross instead kept doing exactly what he had been; sleeping with women and drinking lots of booze.

Allen was nearly near freezing the whole night, even with his day clothes on over his night clothes. He'd hardly gotten a good night's sleep in since last month, as a combination of Cross' newfound love for vocal sex and the winter in all of its hypothermic glory.

When the nights started dropping below zero, the women Cross was with favored going back to the bar where it was heated rather than staying in the cold appartment, which worked out for Allen.

In the middle of the night when he knew Cross was asleep, Allen would sneak over to Cross' bed and climb in with him, in only his night clothes. If he was going to do something so weird, he might as well not get two seperate punishments.

Unrealistically however, the first night he did this, when Cross awoke, he only smacked the boy once to wake him up, and followed with a question of, "There _was_ a woman in this bed las' night, wasn' there?" Allen nodded, and Cross shoved him back down onto his pillow. "Good. Now go back to sleep, my head's killin' me…" Allen turned about forty shades of red when Cross decided to get cuddly, and use him as a body pillow. He knew he was probably just dreaming this, but as long as he was warm he really didn't care who or what it was.

A couple days after that happened, England was preparing for one of the worst storms in decades. The bar was forced to close down, so Allen and Cross were out of their inn for the time being. Cross had decided they move onto the next town where the there was an inn almost as cheap as bar they were staying at. Allen would be thankful that at least the inn wasn't drafty, and had a fireplace.  
>Cross had, even more so surprsingly, not picked up a woman in days. Mostly for lack of trying. Allen was extremely thankful for that, and that Cross had insisted his charge would not die of hypothermia on his watch. Which basically meant at night, the women in his bed would be replaced by Allen. To Allen's dismay, this did not mean he was going to get laid by Cross.<p>

On the days of the storms, the two were couped up in their room, waiting until it was safe enough to travel again. Most of the time, Cross' favorite passttime included trying, but not always succeeding, to win the boy's money. The most he ever got out of the boy was a pound and a couple pence, which was a fair amount, but not even remotely close to the amount of debt the man was currently in.

At the end of the first two days, the boy had managed to weasel at least fifteen pounds out of him. On the third day Cross had no money left, and Allen was left to pay for the booze he ordered through room service.

After ten or so drinks, or at least that's what Cross claimed, Cross was durnk off his ass again, insisting on gambling with his charge once more. Even Allen was against this, trying to talk him out of it, especially when he suggested they play strip poker. Allen had not played strip poker before, but he got the gist of the goal of the game. After begging meticulously for twenty minutes straight, Cross finally demanded they play strip poker.

Within four turns, Allen had managed to get Cross out of almost all his clothing. Cross began complaining it was too cold, and abandoned Allen mid-game to cross the room and jump into bed.

"Ain't we got some books round here, somewhere?" Allen reached for a book beside him, throwing it over his shoulder to Cross. Cross caught it, opening it to the bookmarked page.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, an exquisite excerpt from Shakespeare's MacBeth. Quite a wise fellow, you know, Alphons."

"Allen, sir."

"Yeah, well whatever."

Allen shook his head, picking up the cards they clearly weren't playing any more, stacking them in his hand.

"Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player  
>That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,<br>And then is heard no more. It is a tale  
>Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,<br>Signifying _nothing_." Cross stressed the last word, trying to put a little more meaning into the quote. He laughed a bit afterwards, holding that quote true to almost all aspects of life.

Allen finished stacking up the deck, slipping them back into the small box. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to find the meaning to the piece from MacBeth.

"You're an old bat, and it's a complete wonder how you can read, seeing as how you are very clearly inebriated." Cross laughed so loud their neighbor banged on the wall, yelling at him to shut up.

"That may be so, but it's true. Come over here." Allen set the box on the trunk at the end of Cross' bed, walking over to stand beside the nightstand.

"What is it, sir?" Cross reached over, and patted him on the head. "You know, Aalton—"

"Sir, it's Allen." Cross swatted the air, making a face. "To-may-to to-mah-to." Allen nearly decked his master. "You are like a son to me, you know. A severely deranged and ugly son. A deranged and ugly child with no sense of humor, and who cannot hold his liquor. Perhaps then, you are more like a step-son, because certainly you are no child of mine… I can hold my liquor just fine thank you, stop making that face."

Allen sat on the bed, and Cross petted his hair, and Allen repeatedly backed away until Cross stopped. "You're so weird." Cross shrugged, not caring. The truth was, Allen didn't mind it, but Cross was getting a little too fond for what he was used to.

"Well okay, you aren't terrible looking. I suppose you're somewhat of a looker. Obviously nothing compared to me though." Allen rolled his eyes, mockingly agreeing with Cross. "Well, obviously."

"And I suppose you aren't really awful or nothing."

Allen scoffed, throwing a pillow at Cross. When Cross said those things he wasn't terribly offended, knowing his master said them backhandedly. But it did kind of hurt when Cross basically admitted that Allen wasn't half-bad, which meant Cross didn't think he wasn't entirely great.

"You've made it quite clear you've drunk your weight in alcohol. You're being way too damn sentimental, and you're letting me talk to you like this." Cross paused then smacked the back of Allen's head.

"You're right. We're going to sleep." Cross closed his eyes, and laid back on the bed, attempting to pull Allen down onto the bed with him.

"…Unlike you, I'm still wearing my day clothes. And no thank you. You're drunk as fuck, and you want me to lay in the same bed as you? Not a chance, sir-pissbreath." Allen received another smack, but it was well worth it.

Truthfully, it wouldn't be the first time that Allen had climbed into bed with a less than right-minded Cross. All this week Cross had gone to bed with alcohol on his breath, and yet, Allen had almost been more than willing to climb into bed with him.

"Wasn' I drinking all week?" Allen opens his mouth, stuttering, but Cross has made his point, and he has won. Allen makes another face, and barely manage to take his shirt off before Cross decides that is enough, and that Allen is coming to bed _now_.

Allen made a sound something akin to a squawk as he was pulled down onto the bed next to Cross, and then pulled closer to him.

Allen turned red and smiled softly when Cross wrapped an arm around him, and said, "It's nice sleeping next to, you know. You're really warm."

But he died a little inside when Cross adds, "An' 'm sure your future wife will love that."

The next morning Allen was eager to ask to go down and hang out in the lobby. Cross shooed him away, telling him he'd make his way down to the inn's tavern and pick someone up. Cross told Allen not to bother coming back tonight. Allen waved him off, then grabbed a spare key.

Allen headed to the lobby, smiling and greeting a couple giggling younger girls in the hallway.

When he reached the lobby, he saw a couple familiar faces, and one he did not wish to become familiar with.

"Lavi, Lenalee, so nice to see you again!" Lenalee turned, replying, "What a pleasant surprise, Allen!" Allen didn't bother with Lavi again, seeing he was flirting his way into a free night's stay.

"How have you been? The last time we saw you was back in Blackpool!" Lenalee smiled, holding her luggage with two hands.

"I've been fine. I've been traveling with Cross, trying to pay off some debts." At this point, Lavi had finally sweet talked his way into two free nights, and was joining their conversation, while Kanda stood behind Lenalee. Kanda didn't look too amused, but then again, he never did.

"Ouch. Running up bills, right? I imagine with nights as cold as these, Cross' probably downing Jack and champaigne to keep warm." Allen laughed, slightly flustered.

"Oh, actually the bills aren't that bad. He's been getting his alcohol from a store owner that actually owes _him_ money! That aside, he's found different way to keep warm in the winter."

Lavi laughed, playfully slapping his shoulder. "And I presume his method does not involve extra blankets?"

Allen blushed harder, shaking his head. "No, not really."

Lenalee giggled, whispering something to Kanda. Kanda scoffed, turning and taking the keys from behind the counter. He handed a pair to Lenalee.

Lavi leaned forward asking, "Who's the lucky lady?"

Allen gave a startled look paired with a dark blush, and quickly changed the subject. "Has Kanda lost his voice, or has he chosen to go mute?"

"Idiot. What the hell would I talk to you for?"

"You seem rather fond of talking now, don't you?" Allen smirked.

Kanda scoffed, turning and walking down the hall.

Lenalee called after him, "Be back by three, Yuu-chan, I'll have something prepared." Kanda raised a hand and waved to her, signalling that he heard and understood what she said.

Lavi smiled, grabbing his bag. "Come on, let's go to our room and unpack."

Lenalee nodded, and they both followed as Lavi to their room.

Once they got there, Lenalee jumped on a single bed, spreading her arms eagle-style, proclaiming, "Mine!" Lavi groaned, throwing his luggage by the second and last single bed in the room.

"And they said they were out of cots. Great." Lenalee giggled, and replied, "Well, if its any consolation I can get Kanda to sleep with me."

"How is that any consolation!"

Allen raised an eyebrow, pointing to Lenalee. "Komui respects Kanda because Kanda respects Lenalee's personal space, you not so much. Be glad at the end of your stay, it won't be the end of your days here on Earth!"

Lavi whined, falling onto his bed face first.

"Fine." Lavi turned over, grinning from ear to ear. "Lenalee, did Allen answer my question earlier?"

"What was it?" Lenalee asked.

Allen swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

"Oh, I just asked him who the lady was that was staying with Cross. Perhaps a little a detail on what she looks like."

Lenalee sat up, and Allen moved closer, and in trying to avoid the question, he asked, "Um… Lenalee, do you know where the watercloset is?"

Lenalee laughed, "Yes, but I'm not telling you until you answer the question."

Allen groaned, crossing his arms. "Why is it so important? It's not like the women stay around for long anyways."

"Well, amuse me Allen." Lenalee said, giving him a sweet smile. "Does she stay the entire night? Oh, is she there all day?"

Allen opened his mouth, but Lavi interjected, "Is she blonde?"

"Guys, it's not like—" Lenalee cut him off, "Allen, just tell us! Is she someone we know?"

Allen hesitated, and then nodded. "Well yes, you do know this person."

Lenalee crossed her legs, pursing her lips as she thought about who it might be.

Lavi asked, "Is it Miranda?"

Allen shook his head, swallowing again. "Ah, no, it's not Miranda."

Lenalee asked, "Is it.. um…I don't know! Allen, what's her name?"

Allen blushed and replied, "Well, I mean there isn't a woman…I meant…"

Lenalee blushed, and asked, "Then is it Tiedoll! It's Tiedoll isn't it!" Lavi turned a light shade of pink, whereas Allen was fully red.

"N-no! It's not him, and it's nothing like that at all, I swear!"

And then Lavi understood what Allen was implying. He grinned ear to ear getting off the bed, and walked towards Allen.

"_Oh._ I get it. It's_ you_, isn't it?" Lenalee and Lavi decided it was confirmed when Allen stood still in his spot for a minute or so, and then unfroze and asked again, "So where is the watercloset?"

Lenalee rubbed her forehead with one hand, pointing to a door with the other.

"Thank you…" Allen walked into the watercloset, and sunk to the floor, burying his burning face in his hands.

Through the door, he heard a muffled, "Ah Allen-chan don't be that way, I think it's really cute!" from Lavi. "It's cute that you're totally in love with your master!"

He thought he might have just died a little more.

Thankfully, Lavi added, "If you just went in there to avoid us it's not going to work." Allen grumbled and opened the door.

"You got room for one more tonight? Cross is going to lock me out." Lavi opened his mouth, and then paused, "I thought… nevermind. Why?" Allen glared at the wall. "Probably because he wants to get laid. But you know what, I don't care. I'm going back to my room whether he likes it or not."

Lenalee giggled, "Are you a jealous lover?"

Allen sputtered, and then shouted, "Of course not!"

Lavi shrugged, and watched as Lenalee continued teasing him.

After about five minutes of teasing, he looked her up and down, and then turned to Lavi, asking, "How many drinks has she had?"

Lavi smirked, looking towards the ceiling. "Oh, I don't really know, probably about seven shots of whiskey, and four shots of bourbon." Allen fell face first onto the bed.

Lavi offered, "Well, to be fair, I've had at least ten shots too. They had liquor on the train, and it was free. I think Kanda may have had some too." Lavi swore he heard a light gurgling noise from Allen. He did.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen spent almost the whole day with Lavi and Lenalee, insisting they drink plenty of water to avoid a hangover, regardless of how minor it might be. Then about two hours later, around noon, Allen excused himself to go back to the lobby and ask for some eggs. He knew they would need them.

Lenalee was more than happy to, remembering her first hangover. Lavi was a little less willing, insisting he barely had anything to drink, and that he never got hangovers. Luckily, Panda wasn't there to smack him back to being sober, as he could imagine it wouldn't be very pleasant.

When Allen returned, he moved over to the sink, looking in the cabinet underneath to see if the innkeeper's had put some pints of water underneath, in case the water pumps froze. Thankfully, the innkeeper had. Allen poured some of the water in a pan, turning a knob and lighting the small stove. He placed the pan on the burner, grabbing another pan. He cracked the eggs, pouring them into another pan. He lit the second front burner, placing the pan on it.

"Anybody know where a spoon might be?"

Lavi shrugged. "Maybe in one of the cupboards." Lavi looked to Lenalee who was half asleep, counting the rows of boards on the ceiling.

"What time is it Allen? Kanda should be back by three." Lenalee asked as Allen pulled a large wooden spoon from a cupboard above the stove.

Allen checked his pocket watch, telling her, "Half past noon." He stirred the eggs, holding onto the handle. "After you two eat these and drink something, I'll go down to the tavern and check for him. That where he was headed, right?"

Lavi nodded, curling on his side on the bed. "I think so. That's where he always heads after riding the train with us." Allen nodded, removing the pan from the stove, blowing the burner out.

"Eggs are ready."

Lenalee groaned, holding her stomach. "Eggs are gross. Do I have to?" Allen winced, and said, "Not yet. We'll wait until after you've had some water." Allen blew out the other burner, so the water could be cooled a bit before drinking.

Lavi smiled, and grabbed a small plate from the cupboard, and a fork.

Allen dished some to him, leaving enough for Lenalee.

"What about you Allen?" Allen shook his head, "Not hungry."

Lavi shrugged and started eating. When he was finished, Allen checked the water and found that it was cool enough to drink, so he poured some into three glasses.

Lenalee eagerly grabbed one, gulping the whole glass down. Afterwards she covered her mouth as she burped, blushing lightly. She excused herself, and then asked for another cup. Allen laughed, getting her some eggs as well.

Allen watched as she ate, drinking his warm water.

Through a mouthful of eggs, Lenalee looked up at him, and asked, "So what time is it now?"

Allen looked and told her that is was a bit after one.

She groaned. "All right, I should make something for supper. I'll go check for supplies in the lobby. I saw they had moved a chicken coupe to the backroom. Maybe they'll have more eggs, or a chicken to spare. Oh, maybe they have a cow!"

Lavi and Allen laughed as she got up, throwing on a coat. She smiled and waved when she left the room, shutting the door.

Lavi grinned, moving back to Allen.

"Allen~! Now back to you sleeping with Cross…" Lavi wrapped an arm around Allen's shoulder. "Did you guys do 'it'?" Allen smacked him upside the head.

"Of course not, you fool!"

"Aw, Allen you don't have to lie to me! I'm very open about this kind of stuff. As a bookman I have to be impartial—" Lavi explained, waving his hands about.

"Impartial! You're asking me if my master and I had sexual intercourse!"

"Oh, 'master'? Is that what you have to call him when you're doing it?" Allen nearly took Lavi's hammer and hit him with it, but Lavi threw it to the other side of the room, gripping Allen's arm.

"Come on!" Lavi jeered, but Allen still denied it. "Fine, fine. Just tell me, how often are you in the room when he's doing it?" Allen blushed and glared at him.

"Not answering that one."

"So, often then?"

"Pretty much. I like it better when he locks me out. Except for when it's cold." Allen a made a face, moving away from Lavi to pour himself some more water.

"Do you know how fucking vocal he gets? Even if I wanted to ignore it, I couldn't!" Lavi sighed, replying, "More vocal than usual?"

Allen nodded.

"What about the girls?"

"Busty broads, as usual. And no Lavi, they haven't exactly been exceptionally gorgeous. They've been lookers, I'll give 'em that."

"Judging by how much you're blushing right now, they were just as vocal as Cross?"

"We got noise complaints while staying above a tavern."

"Nice. Ever watch?"

"Lavi!" Lavi smirked, grabbing the glass of water from Allen before he decided to spit take.

"Give me a break Allen. Don't even try to lie to me and say you've never watched—You little virgin! You're _serious_?" Allen rolled his eyes. Lavi was without a doubt, much more experienced than Allen, but calling Allen a virgin was pushing it a little far.

"First of all, I know you know I am not a virgin. Second, absolutely _not_! I don't need Cross' wrinkly old arse permanently etched into my mind."

Lavi tried not laugh as he said, "Wrinkly…old….arse?"

Allen pursed his lips, crossing his arms. "Yes. Cross is decrepit and he's lost all charm he may have had at one point or another."

"I highly doubt those young women would be coming back to his room if he was as decrepit or without charm as you say. Aside, I also doubt that you even believe what you're saying."

"He's _decrepit_ Lavi. He's almost as old as Panda!" Lavi scoffed, drinking some of Allen's water. "Hardly, you jealous fool."

Allen brushed him off, returning to the empty pan where the eggs were. He grabbed a dishtowel, and wiped it down. The cooked eggs were easily swept from the pan.

After he was finished wiping the pan, he looked at his pocket watch again, sighing.

"It's getting closer to three. Did Lenalee take her key? I said I'd check for Kanda at the tavern."

Lavi shrugged, and waved at him. "Go ahead, I'll stay here. Kanda will be drunk off his rocker, he won't put up much of a fight if any." Allen grabbed a clean wooden spoon from the cupboard where he find the other one.

"Well I'll take this just in case!" Lavi shook his head, smiling. Allen opened the door, walking outside, just as Lenalee came back.

"Oh hey, I was right, and I got some milk! They also had some turnips and radishes! Are you going to get Kanda?" Allen nodded, showing her the spoon.

"Okay… Lavi, do you want to go with him? Drunken Kanda seems to prefer you to anyone else." Allen snickered when Lavi got up, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing, and smiling awkwardly.

"Haha…we don't talk about that, ever again, o'kay?"

"I remember that. I think that might have been the friendliest Kanda has been to anyone since… ever!" Lavi dropped his smile. "That's not funny."

Allen shrugged and smiled, "Was to me." Lenalee giggled, pinching Lavi's arm. "Okay guys, go get Kanda. I'll make some dinner, but it'll take a bit so you don't have to hurry."

Lavi upper lip curled a little, but he quickly dropped the nasty look, nodding lightly. He headed out the door with Allen, the both of them walking down the hallway and down to the lobby.

The walk to the lobby wasn't particularly long, but Allen wasn't exactly looking forward to Lavi asking him any more question about rooming with Cross.

To Allen's dismay however, Lavi had his way of getting people to answer embarrassing questions.

"Have you seen it?" Allen sighed exasperated.

"Have I seen _what_ Lavi?" Lavi grinned, and Allen regretted acknowlegding the question.

"Have you seen _it_?" Lavi nudged Allen, and Allen stopped dead in his tracks. The look on his face just about confused the hell out of Lavi.

Then he sneered. "Yes Lavi. I've seen it."

He almost wished he was just being sarcastic.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) during his stay with Cross he'd spent in inordinate amount of time with the man, including many trips to the hot springs or bathhouses. Of course, of those many times, somehow Cross would always manage to make it as uncomfortable as possible for Allen.

He would decide asking Allen about his pretty much non-existent personal life was a good discussion topic, as was his personal hygiene, personal habits, choice in clothing, and just about anything that could piss the boy off, embarrass him, upset him, and generally anything to amuse Cross.

Sometimes, when he was drinking, he'd walk around the hot springs or bathhouse completely nude. Much to Allen's dismay. Of course, the female attendants had no complaints.

But he had seen his master naked. It was no surprise the man was…and Allen regretfully had to admit, he was larger than Allen in pretty much every aspect. No, definitely in every aspect.

Lavi stared at him for moment, and slowly a smirk began to form.

"You really did." Full blown smirk. Allen cringed. "How big was he?"

Allen glared, turning his head and beginning to walk down the hallway once more.

"Alleennnn. Don't make me yell." Allen stopped in front of him, teeth and fists clenched.

"I don't _know_. All I know is he wasn't small, _okay_?" Lavi saw Allen was a little perturbed and backed off.

"I dunno he's probably like thirty-five centimetres…" Lavi's grin fell, as did his jaw.

"_What_." Allen shrugged, head hanging.

"Yeah." Allen sneered. "Honestly. He's not that good looking. Definitely got an attitude problem. He had to have some hook, didn't he?"

Lavi swallowed, agreeing.

"But thirty-five centimetres? Are you sure you aren't overestim—" Allen shook his head. Lavi quieted.

"Thirty-five?" Lavi triple-checked.

"The number isn't going to change, Lavi."

Then they saw Kanda and Cross making their way towards them. Cross swayed, as did Kanda. Cross was supporting Kanda at the waist. Allens lip twitched, but he contained his smirk.

"Boy.. 'Ey boy. Don't come back to the room tonight."

Allens face went pale and so did Lavi's. Lavi briefly wondered if Cross was being serious, until he saw Cross lean down to nuzzle Kanda's neck. Kanda didn't punch him, he didn't shove him. Instead, he kissed the man's forehead.

Allen swallowed. "I'm going to be sick."

And he was.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Lenalee awoke before the two boys, trying to quietly remove herself from the room before the other two woke up, so she could go see what she could shake out of the man tending the animals in the back.

The storm was still overhead, and getting worse. Lenalee didn't see them getting out of there for days.

Worse still was the fact that Allen was going to be miserable, and his misery was courtesy of Kanda and his own master, Marian Cross.

Lenalee went to the man, smile on her face. She didn't bring any basket or anything with her, so it didn't look like she just came to him to ask for something, even though that is what she essentially planned to do.

When she did make it to where the man had been the night before, she didn't find him. Instead, she found a familiar face.

"Reever!" The man turned, his face doing the same into a million shades of red.

"L-Len…Lenalee!" Lenalee giggled, pulling him into a hug. Reever melted in her arms, nearly forgetting that he should be hugging her back. He remembered though, pulling her in tightly. She laughed.

"Its been so long Reever! How have you been?" Reever reluctantly loosened his hold on her, swallowing and looking down.

"W-well I've—I've been okay. What about you Lenalee? Have your travels with Lavi and Kanda been going well? Oh and, ah—I should stop talking…" Lenalee bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"I've been fine, Reever, and my travels have been going exceptionally well. Might I ask what business are you attending to here?" Reever smiled upon hearing that she'd been doing fine.

"A-ah well I was actually h-heading back to headquarters w-when I got caught in the s-storm." Lenalee smiled, beginning to walk towards the lobby.

"I'm really glad you're okay!" Reever grinned, following her.

"Thank you Lenalee, y-you're much too k-kind…" Lenalee stopped, swatting him playfully.

"Honestly Reever, you absolutely must take better care of yourself. You're always so flustered and feverish, there is hardly a time you're completely well."

Lenalee's smile dropped. "You worry me sometimes, Reever…" Reever teared, pulling her into a hug.

"But I'm okay! See?" Lenalee hugged him, laughing. "I see."

She sighed. "I still have to find something for breakfast…" Reever grabbed her hand, grinning again.

"Follow me."

Lenalee followed, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p><p>

Kanda awoke with a splitting headache, and a vague recollection of the night before.

He remembered when Lenalee left him at the bar, a tall redhead, his request for neverending drinks to the bartender, and basically nothing after that.

He couldn't even remember the redhead's name, although he knew for a fact it could not have been Lavi, as the—Kanda groaned—the _man_ had a beard and was much more muscular than Lavi, and himself.

Kanda turned his head, trying to take a good look at the person next him. His hair was long, and although he couldn't quite see the guy's face, he had a pretty good idea of who it was. He shot up, quickly regretting doing so. He looked frantically at the male, confirming the worst.

That man, his redheaded bed companion…was Allen's master, and guardian Tiedoll's best friend, Marian Cross.

The confirmation proved to be even worse for Cross when he was awoken by a scream.

Cross fell out of bed, heart racing. "WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!?" As an answer, Cross received a pillow to the face.

"Call me a woman one more time, it will be your _DEATH_."

Cross blinked. He was confused, in his still-drunken state. Had he not bedded a beautiful long-haired Japanese woman last night?

"What exactly do you mean, love?" Kanda climbed across the bed, pulling him up by the shirt.

"I mean that if you think for one minute that I am a woman, I WILL CHOP YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES."

Cross nodded slowly, lips pursed. "So you're not a woman?"

Kanda looked at him incredulously. "How about I present you with the fact that I have a _penis_."

"Oh yeah that little fact." Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose, retreating back onto the mattress, releasing Cross's shirt from his grasp.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

Cross shook his head. "Can't say that I do. Sorry, darling, how about you refresh my memory?" Kanda's lip twitched.

"Like_ hell_ I will fucker."

Kanda got up, grabbing his sword Mugen, and walking out the door, and down the hall to the room where he was staying.

On his way, Lenalee and Reever spotted him. Reever's eye bugged when he saw Kanda's exact state of undress.

Lenalee nervously laughed. "Um, Kanda. Where are your trousers?"

Kanda turned his head slightly, and they caught a glimpse of the hairtie Lenalee figured had long since been forgotten, keeping the remainder of his hair from falling over his face.

He unsheathed Mugen, pointing it at the two. "Not a single _word_."

As he turned around to enter the room, Lenalee and Reever couldn't help but notice Kanda's naked, pert, red, and apparently _oiled_ ass.

They were considerate to wait until Kanda was inside before they laughed their own asses off, nearly dropping the foods in their hands.

Their raucous laughter disturbed the other two guests in the room, waking them up just in time to see the half-naked Kanda trudge into the watercloset, slamming the door behind him.

Allen glared, turning to face away from the door. Lavi sighed as he pulled the covers over his head, curling into a ball.

Reever turned to Lenalee, as if she had the answer. She did, but she didn't think it was appropriate to be discussing at the moment.

Lavi got up, walking straight towards the room where Kanda was. He didn't even knock before walking straight in.

Lenalee set the food on the counter near the kitchen area, motioning for Reever to do the same.

"Reever, can you start the food while I get Allen? He's…pretty upset right now…" Reever nodded.

They heard the water running in the other room, but no yelling. Lenalee wasn't surprised. Reever didn't think much of it.

Allen knew exactly what going on. He couldn't be mad at Lavi for trying to help, at least he shouldn't have been, but he was.

Lenalee sat on the bed next to him, rubbing his back.

"Allen…" Allen mumbled, moving slightly.

"Come on, Reever is making food."

Allen whined. "Tell me when its _finished_, Lenalee!." Reever chuckled, stirring the mixed hashbrowns and eggs.

"Get up because it almost is." Allen threw the blankets off of him, flipping onto his back. "Can you please kill me?"

Reever's eyebrows furrowed, "Have you been drinking?" Lenalee shook her head, answering for him.

Allen pulled his pillow over his head and screamed when he heard laughter from the watercloset.

"Ah…no Reever, he's just really not in a very good mood."

A moment later, Lavi exited the watercloset soaking wet, pulling a towel-clad Kanda out.

"Loo's free!" Kanda scowled, throwing one of Lavi's overly large shirts on, not even caring that he was standing in just a small towel in front of four people, something he probably should care about. Lenalee blushed lightly, turning away and talking to Reever once again.

"I didn't know you could cook. I suppose Jerry normally does all the cooking though…" Reever laughed, and Allen watched as he was unusually calm with Lenalee, unsure if something was wrong with him or not.

"Hey Reever… where's Miranda?" Reever looked from the pan to Allen puzzled. "I came with Bak…didn't you know that?" Allen sighed in relief.

He had a sneaking suspicion that this storm was caused by an Akuma and with Reever showing up so suddenly he had to be slightly suspicious of that too. He had heard from Komui the last time he could get any reception that Reever was in their area and might end up staying near them. They had no way of knowing though, that Reever really would be staying with them.

The inn was full and when Reever showed up last night and explained his predicament, they said he could stay with them since there would be no additional costs, although the bed space was limited.

"Reever-san, where is Bak-san?" Lenalee asked. Reever had to think about it, but then shrugged. "I last saw him in the lobby. Oh man…I should probably go get him! Do you guys mind, he's probably hungry…" Allen grumbled, but eventually agreed. Nobody else seemed to have any qualms.

When Reever left Allen sat up to glare bullets through Kanda's head, which of course did not work.

"Bean sprout…I can feel you fucking staring." Allen narrowed his eyes.

"GOOD! Oh by the way how is your HEAD!?" Kanda lifted his head slightly, reaching for a book to throw at Allen but eventually gave up.

"…fucking shut up you stupid bitch…"

Lavi frowned. He hadn't realized it was that bad for either of them.

"Oi maybe you guys should get some more sleep." Lenalee nodded, bringing Allen his food, and then bringing some eggs and water to Kanda.

"Eat them. I know you don't want to, but it will help." Kanda sat up, drinking some of the water, then began slowly eating the eggs. Lavi sat by Allen, hugging him from the side as he ate.

"Rabbit…Lavi!" Kanda winced, hand over his mouth as he swallowed.

"_Oh. _Just—yeah hold on…" Lavi moved by Kanda's side then took him back to the watercloset.

Allen scarfed his eggs down, putting the dishes in the sink.

"I'm going to…just go somewhere that Kanda isn't…" Lenalee gently grabbed Allen's arm, stopping him.

"Listen Allen, Kanda was drunk, Cross was drunk, they were both drunk and alcohol makes you say and do things you wouldn't normally." Allen shook his head.

"Alcohol doesn't _make_ you do anything…They both knew what they were doing."

Lenalee pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead. "Find Bak-san while you're out, okay?"

Allen smiled, "Alright."


End file.
